Give your heart a break Songfic
by BlondiexBlack
Summary: Sommaire de MayThisBe : à l'approche de la Bataille Finale, Draco voudrait révéler ses sentiments à Harry, et davantage que celui-ci les partage. Chanson de Demi Lovato.


_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Tu m'as même dit qu'on ne serait jamais amis.

_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

Je te tiens. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Et même si demain tout sera fini, même si demain nous devons nous battre, je te tiens.

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_

Si proche physiquement, si loin mentalement. J'ai beau te tenir contre moi, je sais que tu n'es déjà plus là.

_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé. Que j'étais différent, qu'on allait tout changer. De ton côté ou du mien... Je pensais qu'on pouvait le faire.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

Crois moi Harry, s'il te plaît.

_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_

Mais même si c'est le cas, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance.

_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

Surtout pas avec la guerre qui approche.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Pitié, laisse moi essayer.  
Je te montrerai qu'on en vaut la peine, que je ne te blesserai pas.  
Laisse moi ma chance.  
Je veux juste... Je veux être avec toi, te rendre heureux.

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_

Quand tu l'as quittée pour remonter au dortoir, je voyais les larmes dans tes yeux. Cette boule dans ta gorge, ton regard perdu au loin, vide de tout.

_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

J'attendais juste un signe de toi, quelque chose. Je t'ai tendu la main - une fois de plus - mais tu n'as rien vu. Tu as fait la sourde oreille, trop perdu dans ton malheur que je comprenais si bien.

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_

Je te promets qu'on peut le faire, on va y arriver ensemble. Juste pour un instant, quitter cette guerre et ce monde maudit. On peut faire de ce monde ce qu'on veut. Juste pour un instant, prends ma main et laisse moi te montrer à quel point ce monde nous appartient.

_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

On ne sera plus jamais capable de faire marche arrière, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Essaies de comprendre, je veux juste que tu y crois. Pendant qu'il en est encore temps, pendant que c'est encore possible.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run_

Ton corps collé au mien, mes mains sur ta peau, la chaleur de ton corps. Je veux m'enivrer de ton odeur, sentir ton cœur qui bat. Je veux vivre de toi avant que tu t'en ailles.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

Je sais que la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau. Je sais qu'on a tous les deux souffert, et je sais que ce n'est pas fini.  
Je sais que sous tes airs de héros, tu n'en peux plus, de te battre, de prétendre. Je sais que sous ton masque de bravoure, tu es exténué. Je sais que tu es fatigué de mentir, de vivre pour les autres, que les autres vivent à travers toi.

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

Je veux seulement... Que tu sois bien. Que tu sois heureux, toi-même & libre.  
Je veux seulement... Soulager ta peine, te faire du bien.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Tu m'as même dit qu'on ne serait jamais amis.  
Et pourtant, à ce moment, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que tu étais justement tombé amoureux. J'ai cru que ce qu'on avait partagé était sincère. Que tu étais heureux & amoureux. Mais je sais que tu ne l'étais pas.  
Et je sais que tu ne le seras jamais plus...


End file.
